


Amortentia

by Ravenclawboo



Series: Seventeen At Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: Amortentia; The most powerful love potion known to existence. (Based off a Drarry prompt from Tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

Seungkwan was late for potions. Damn his stupid alarm clock. He swears it has a mind of it's own. It either goes off too early or too late! You can pretty much guess which one happened today. Professor Slughorn was going to murder him for being late to class again.

Seungkwan really enjoyed potions and learning how to make different potions but one person always ruins it. Hansol Vernon Chwe. The most bigheaded guy Seungkwan had ever met. His hair was always perfectly in place. His face was free from blemishes and he had a perfect body shape. Seungkwan would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous but good looks aren't everything. Hansol would make snide remarks throughout the lesson that usually were aimed at Seungkwan which caused him to flip out which ended up with them both screaming at eachother which then eventually leads to detention. Its been the same routine ever since he was accepted into Hogwarts. Hansol would make snide remakes. Seungkwan would shout at him. They would argue and get into trouble. A repeated cycle.

Seungkwan ran from the hufflepuff dorms to potions which was by the dungeons. By the time he was near the steps leading to the classroom he was out of breath but he didn't care because a bit of running was worth it if it meant that Slughorn wouldn't shout at him. Seungkwan ran to the door and pushed it open with such a force that it hit the wall behind it, nearly snapping off his hinges.

"SORRY PROFESSOR BUT MY ALARM CLOCK WOKE ME UP LATE." Seungkwan shouted before scrunching his nose in disgust "AND OH MY GOD WHY DOES THE WHOLE ROOM SMELL OF HANSOL'S COLOGNE, YUCK?!"

A collective loud gasp could be heard from the other students in the classroom. Seungkwan frowned in confusion. "What?" He connected his eyes with his best friend Soonyoung who was just as shocked as the others.

"My dear boy," Professor Slughorn said with a timid smile. He held up a small vial of pink liquid, "do you know what this is?"

"Yes? Of course I do. It's Amorten-" and thats when it hit him. His eyes went wide with shock and he could feel his face turning red once he realised what had happened. He had smelt Hansol's cologne... in the amortentia. He basically admitted that he loved Hansol in front of the whole of the Hufflepuff/Slytherin potions class and in that moment Seungkwan knew he had messed up. "Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol's point of view :D

Hansol was getting bored. Professor Slughorn was droning on about Amortentia. Hansol wasn't listening. He already knew all about Amortentia since his roommate Chan (but as he liked to be called "Dino") was fanatic about potions. Often rambling to Hansol how theres a potion that can give you good luck or something about potions and he can't deny that the boy is good at making potions. Once he made a polyjuice potion for Hansol and his friends so they could play a prank on some poor first years.

Professor Slughorn was half through explaining the effects of Amortentia when suddenly the door flung open nearly ripping off it's hinges and there stood Boo Seungkwan. Hogwarts' own drama queen, red faced and out of breath, looking like he had only just woken up but he still looked good in Hansol's opinion but nobody needed to know that. 

Boo Seungkwan was the school's drama queen. He was loud, flambouyant and always happy, sometimes too happy. He was the schools happy virus in Hansol's opinion. Hansol rolled his eyes because of Seungkwan's enterance. Why did he have to be so extra? Although he did make Hansol laugh sometimes and he lowkey loved the way he was always smiling but again nobody needed to know about that. 

"SORRY PROFESSOR BUT MY ALARM CLOCK WOKE ME UP LATE." Seungkwan shouted loudly. God the boy was always so loud. Seungkwan continued "AND OH MY GOD WHY DOES THE WHOLE ROOM SMELL OF HANSOL'S COLOGNE, YUCK?!"

Hansol froze. Did Boo Seungkwan really say what he think he said. He could smell his cologne but Hansol wasn't wearing any today. He had ran out and was waiting for an owl which had another bottle of his cologne from his mother who was in America visiting family.

"What?" Questioned Seungkwan once he realised everyone in the room was staring it him. Mouths wide open catching flies. Hansol knew very well what. He knew that the Amortentia potion smelt different to everyone in the room. He knew that it smelt like things that you love. He knew that when he smelt a fruity fragrance and the smell of apple shampoo emitting from the potion that it smelt like Seungkwan. Seungkwan has smelt his cologne in the Amortentia. Seungkwan loves him.

Hansol saw Seungkwan look at his best friend Soonyoung who was just as shocked as the other people in the room. "My dear boy," Professor Slughorn said to Seungkwan, knowing full well what had happened. He held up a small vial of pink liquid, "do you know what this is?"

Seungkwan looked at Professor Slughorn with a confused face "Yes? Of course I do. It's Amorten-" His eyes went wide with shock and Hansol could see his face turning red once he realised what had happened.

"Oh shit." Exlaimed Seungkwan. Covering his face with his hands before running out of the room. As soon as Seungkwan was out of the door everyone turned to stare at Hansol.

"Are you going to go chase him then?!" Asked his best friend, Minghao. Hansol stood there still in shock before running out of the room and slamming the potion classroom's door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue soon! This was meant to be a drabble but its turned into a 3 chapter story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Sorry that it's so short! More of a drabble tbh but im planning to add Hansol's view and maybe an epilogue!


End file.
